True Feelings
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Perasan yang aneh, namun Akashi selalu merasakannya. Meski ia tidak mampu untuk menyatakannya, setidaknya biarlah ia menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.


Sejak kekalahan Rakuzan di _Winter Cup_ dua bulan yang lalu, Akashi telah kembali ke sosoknya yang dahulu. Akashi Seijuuro yang baik hati. Seseorang berhati baik yang diberkati. Bohong jika Akashi tidak merasa sedih, tapi ia juga bersyukur karena berkat kekalahan itu ia bisa kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu.

Bulan ini, tim basket Rakuzan akan melaksanakan _training camp_ di pegunungan. Mereka hanya membawa para pemain regular saja mengingat anggota klub basket Rakuzan yang sangat banyak. Akashi telah menyewa sebuah penginapan sederhana dikaki gunung tempat mereka akan melaksanakan _training camp_. Itu hanyalah sebuah penginapan sederhana, sebenarnya kalau Akashi mau ia bisa menyewakan hotel untuk anggota timnya semua, tapi memangnya ada hotel yang letaknya dikaki gunung? Akashi hanya ingin memudahkan acara _training camp_ mereka saja. Seluruh biaya menginap serta makan mereka sudah ditanggung Akashi, mereka hanya perlu menyiapkan uang saku saja jika sewaktu – waktu ingin membeli barang yang mereka mau. Hah, Dasar orang kaya.

Hari ini adalah persiapan untuk keberangkatan mereka ke tempat _training camp_. Akashi sempat memberikan beberapa pengarahan bersama pelatihnya. Oh jangan lupa, biaya transportasipun sudah ditanggung oleh Akashi.

"Kalian segeralah pulang. Jangan main – main, aku tidak ingin kalian sakit dan batal ikut kegiatan ini." Titah Akashi. Meski Akashi sudah kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu, tapi dia tetap saja berbakat menjadi seorang _dictator_ bersifat _absolute._

" _Hai!"_

Seluruh timnya mengangguk. Mereka segera beres – beres dan beranjak pulang. Akashi pulang belakangan bersama Reo, Eikichi dan Koutaro. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka bertiga masih dipertanyakan, entah mereka benar – benar teman atau hanya sekedar partner satu tim saja. Mengingat reaksi mereka bertiga saat Akashi menjadi lemah di pertandingan final mereka waktu itu, rasanya tidak mungkin jika mereka benar – benar berteman. Tapi, Akashi tidak peduli. Sudah sejak lama Akashi berdiri sendiri, dan meski sebenarnya ia membutuhkan teman, ia tidak keberatan dengan pertemanan palsu seperti ini.

"Sei _-chan_ , kenapa tiba – tiba kau mengadakan _training camp_ begini? Ini terlalu tiba – tiba loh." Reo menatap Akashi.

Akashi melirik pemuda cantik yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau menolak?"

"A—ah, bukan begitu. Hanya… penasaran saja kok."

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Akashi melakukan _training camp_ kali ini, lagipula tidak ada turnamen basket nasional dalam waktu dekat ini. Akashi hanya ingin saja, entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan ini.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

" _Hai—"_

Semua sudah berkumpul. Beberapa mobil milik keluarga Akashi telah bersiap dihalaman sekolahnya. Training camp kali ini tidak dengan pelatih mereka jadi kekuasaan tertinggi pada tim ini ada ditangan Akashi.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu sekitar empat jam untuk sampai di penginapan. Disana suasananya amat sepi dan tenang, karena memang letaknya yang dekat dengan gunung. Akashi suka dengan suasana seperti ini, terlepas dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Beberapa dari mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Akashi rasakan, namun beberapa lainnya juga mengeluh kenapa mereka harus melakukan _training camp_ disini. Tentu saja mereka mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi sayangnya Akashi mendengar semuanya. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli.

"Sei _-chan_ , kau mau langsung masuk atau masih disini dulu?"

Akashi menoleh ketik Reo menepuk bahunya. Akashi mengangguk tanpa membalas pertanyaan Reo. Ia beranjak mengambil tas nya dan masuk ke penginapan.

Saat Akashi mengurus data kamar teman – temannya di pemilik penginapan tadi, katanya ada kelompok dari sekolah lain yang menginap disini juga. Jadi, mereka berbagi penginapan disini. Sebenarnya, Akashi sudah berusaha memesan penginapan itu agar khusus ditempati oleh klub nya saja, ia bahkan menawarkan pembayaran dua kali lipat, tapi pemilik penginapan menolaknya, ia bilang jika kelompok sekolah itu telah memesan terlebih dahulu dan pemilik penginapan tidak mau mengecewakan pelanggan. Mau tidak mau Akashi harus menerimanya karena penginapan ini yang masih tersisa tempat.

Setelah membereskan barang – barangnya Akashi keluar dari penginapan dan duduk diteras depan. Teman – temannya pasti sudah terlelap karena lelah diperjalanan. Meski hanya empat jam, tapi tetap saja badan pegal – pegal.

Kalau sedang sendirian seperti ini, Akashi jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Mengenai sekolahnya, basket, dan teman – temannya?

Akashi tidak akan pernah meninggalkan basket karena itu adalah satu – satunya kenangan yang paling berharga dengan ibunya yang kini telah menyatu dengan tanah. Sudah lama Akashi tidak pernah merasakan pelukan. Seketika Akashi terkekeh menyadari pemikirannya sendiri. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Akashi tengah berharap ada yang memeluknya?

Ngomong – ngomong soal basket, bagaimana kabar mantan rekan satu timnya di Teiko dulu ya? Kalau Kuroko, Akashi yakin dia baik – baik saja. Setelah kemenangan mereka, pasti Seirin akan mendapatkan banyak anggota baru tahun depan.

"Eh? Akashi _-san?_ "

Akashi menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah tersenyum renyah padanya. Bukankah dia anak Shuutoku? Siapa ya namanya, ah Takao. Kalau Takao ada disini berarti…

"Jadi, klub lain yang dikatakan pemilik penginapan itu Rakuzan ya. Lama tidak bertemu Akashi _-san._ "

Akashi menoleh, ditatapnya pemuda beriris elang tesebut. Akashi mengangguk dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya, entah Takao menyadari senyum itu atau tidak.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu Shin _-chan?_ Siapa tau kalian ingin reuni."

Akashi mendongak. Meski Takao tidak setinggi rekan – rekannya tapi dia tetap lebih tinggi dari Akashi. Bertemu Midorima kah? Akashi bahkan ingat jika ia belum meminta maaf pada si maniak _oha asa_ tersebut.

Satu – satunya kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan adalah saat mereka selesai bertanding di _semi final_ _winter cup_ waktu itu. Midorima yang hendak menyalaminya malah ia tolak mentah – mentah dan ia mengatakan jika ia ingin menjadi musuh Midorima.

Akashi mengulum senyum tipis. "Hm, mungkin nanti saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Takao mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Akashi _-san,_ ah ya sebaiknya kau segera masuk Akashi _-san,_ diluar mulai dingin loh."

Takao berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Akashi mendengus, memangnya siapa dia sampai berani menyuruh Akashi? Tapi toh, akhirnya Akashi masuk kedalam.

.

.

"Shin _-chan~_ oi, Shin _-chan!_ "

Takao menggoyang – goyangkan bahu Midorima dengan kasar. Ia juga berteriak – teriak ditelinga Midorima. Midorima yang merasa terganggu akhirnya terbangun dengan tatapan nyalang kepada Takao.

"Apa maksudmu _Bakao!_ Berhenti menganggu orang tidur!"

Takao memang bebal, dibentak seperti itu bukannya kapok malah nyengir seakan – akan ia tidak bersalah.

"Tenang dulu Shin _-chan,_ aku ada berita bagus loh." Takao menjentikkan jarinya dengan sebelah matanya yang mengedip nakal.

Midorima memasang ekspresi seakan mau muntah melihat tingkah temannya yang menjijikkan itu. "Cepat katakan, aku mau tidur _nanodayo._ "

Takao tersenyum cerah. "Shin _-chan_ tau tidak—"

"—Tidak tau."

"Hoy, jangan memotong pembicaraan orang." Takao mendengus tidak suka. Midorima hanya memutar bola matanya tidak peduli.

"Jadi, tadi aku keluar sebentar dan aku menemukan Akashi _-san_ diluar. Dia terlihat sedih, apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?" kalimat terakhir dikatakan Takao dengan lirih seolah ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Midorima langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Berarti, mereka berbagi penginapan, dengan Rakuzan? Midorima sebenarnya tidak keberatan kok, hanya saja apa ia mampu untuk bertemu Akashi saat ini, setelah kalimat terakhirnya waktu itu.

"Akashi bersama siapa _nanodayo?_ "

Takao menyeringai. " _Cie…_ Shin _-chan_ rindu ya sama mantan kaptennya?"

Midorima menjitak kepala Takao. Disaat ia tengah serius seperti ini, kenapa Takao malah menggodanya?

"Jangan bodoh _Bakao!_ "

"Hehehe… dia sendirian kok. _Eng…_ dia seperi sedang merenung, sambil menatap langit. Ah, wajahnya kelihatan sendu. Aku tidak menyangkan seorang Akashi bisa menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu." Jelas Takao panjang lebar.

"Dia bukan robot _nanodayo._ "

Takao mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Oh ya Shin _-chan,_ apa hubungan kalian belum membaik setelah _winter cup?_ "

"Tidak peduli." Jawab Midorima asal. Ia membaringkan dirinya lagi sambil membelakangi Takao.

"Hm… apa cuma perasaanku ya. Kok tadi Akashi _-san_ terlihat sedih sih pas aku tanya soal Shin _-chan._ " Gumam Takao pelan. Sebenarnya Midorima mendengarnya, dan ia… merasa cukup aneh dengan hal itu.

.

.

"Ayo kita sarapan." Ujar Akashi kepada teman – temannya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

" _Hoooaam…!_ Ini sudah pagi ya?" Tanya Koutarou sambil menguap. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terbiasa dengan didikan etika yang tinggi, hal seperti ini masuk kategori perbuatan tidak sopan dikeluarganya.

"Kalian cepat cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Aku menunggu kalian diruang makan." Perintah Akashi. Semuanya mengangguk meski dengan wajah mengantuk mereka yang amat ketara.

Akashi menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menatap rekan – rekan setimnya. Ia segera beranjak keruang makan. Yah, meski semalam Akashi tidur paling lambat tapi ia yang bangun paling cepat dipagi harinya. Entah karena ia kurang nyaman atau memang kebiasaannya sendiri.

Bagus. Akashi mendengus tidak suka ketika pemilik penginapan mengatakan jika mereka harus sarapan semuanya.

Iya, Sarapan mereka bersama semuanya, yang artinya Rakuzan harus sarapan bersama Shuutoku. Akashi tidak keberatan kok sebenarnya, hanya saja ia masih merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan Midorima. Sungguh, ini benar – benar bukan sikap seorang Akashi.

"Sei _-chan,_ kenapa melamun? Makanlah." Reo memandang pemuda kecil disampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memandang hidangan didepannya.

"Apa kau tidak biasa makan seperti ini Akashi?" Koutarou ikut bertanya.

Akashi menghela napas, dan tanpa menjawab apapun ia segera menghabiskan makanannya. Akashi bukannya tidak biasa dengan makanan sederhana, toh sejak SMP ia terbiasa jajan diluar rumah. Memang jika dirumahnya makanan seperti ini tidak akan pernah ada. Tapi Akashi bukan orang kaya sombong yang akan memamerkan kekayaan yang masih menjadi milik ayahnya.

" _Ne, ne!_ bagaimana kalau kita latih tanding."

"Wah, ide bagus Hayama _-san._ Iya 'kan Shin _-chan?_ "

"Terserah _nanodayo._ "

"Sei _-chan,_ ayo latih tanding dengan Shuutoku. Mereka mau loh."

Akashi tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hah? Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh untuk mengajak Shuutoku latih tanding?" Ujar Akashi dingin. Nyali Kotarou menciut seketika. Yang lain meneguk ludah, walah sepertinya mereka lupa jika kepribadian Akashi bisa berubah – ubah.

"I—itu, _ano—_ "

"—Sudahlah Akashi _-san,_ mau ya, ya, ya!"

Terkutuklah Takao dengan ketidakpekaanya. Yah, Takao memang tidak tahu malu dan situasi. Midorima memalingkan wajahnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Sementara anggota Shuutoku yang lain menepuk jidat atas tidak tahu malunya Takao.

Akashi menghela napas. tangannya mengepal untuk menahan kemarahannya yang sudah berada diubun – ubun. "Terserah kalian." Putusnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

" _Ano,_ Hayama _-san_ kenapa dengan Akashi _-san?_ Dia kelihatannya banyak pikiran."

Hayama menoleh memandang Takao. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal Akashi yang mengajak untuk melakukan _training camp_ kali ini. oh ya, sejak ia keluar semalam ia jadi seperti itu. Aneh." Kotarou mengelus dagunya seakan – akan tengah berpikir keras.

"Reo _-nee_ kau tau sesuatu?"

Pemuda cantik yang dipanggil Reo _-nee_ itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai Akashi.

Sementara itu, sosok pemuda hijau berkaca mata memandang kepergian Akashi dengan raut khawatir diwajahnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa khawatir, tapi hatinya mengatakan jika Akashi tengah memiliki masalah yang dipendamnya sendiri.

"Shin _-chan_? Oi, Shin _-chan?_ " Takao menggoyangkan telapak tangannya naik turun didepan wajah Midorima membuat Midorima segera tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Hayo… kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Goda Takao sambil menoel – noel lengan Midorima.

Midorima melirik Takao sinis. "Bukan urusanmu _nanodayo._ " Desisnya tajam.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Rakuzan dan Shuutoku benar – benar melakukan latih tanding. Pelatih Shuutoku menjadi wasit kali ini. Sebenarnya, Akashi sedang tidak ada gairah untuk bermain basket. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Akashi. Malas bermain basket. Padahal meski dulu ia selalu menang mudah, ia tidak pernah malas seperti Aomine yang jelas – jelas malas bermain karena tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya.

Pertandingan ini….

Entah kenapa, Akashi merasa seperti _semi final winter cup_ waktu itu. Midorima dan Akashi selalu terjebak _one on one_ ditengah pertandingan karena memang mereka hanya bisa saling mengalahkan. Pemain yang lain hanya sebagai pelengkap. Bintang utama dilapangan adalah Midorima dan Akashi.

Ditengah pertandingan Akashi lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya bergerak semestinya tanpa memerintah anggota tim nya seperti biasa. Apalagi, ketika ia berhadapan dengan Midorima. Bayangan – bayangan saat _semi final_ waktu itu, Akashi yang menolak jabat tangan Midorima, serta kalimat terakhirnya yang ingin menjadi musuh Midorima. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat Akashi sedikit pening.

"Kau kenapa _nanodayo?_ " Tanya Midorima ragu. Pandangan mata Akashi kosong sejak tadi. Jiwanya seperti sedang tidak ada disini. Ia sedikit merinding, kalau Akashi yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik – baik saja bisa bermain basket sebagus ini bagaimana jika keadaannya tengah baik? Astaga…

Akashi mendongak. "Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Akashi datar. Midorima menatap kedua iris Akashi. Masih sama merah, Midorima mendesah lega. Jangan sampai, Akashi kembali dikuasai oleh sosoknya yang lain.

Setelah percakapan yang amat singkat itu, Midorima tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, lagipula, hubungan pertemanan mereka belum bisa dikatakan membaik bukan? Karena sejak _semi final_ waktu itu belum ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara mereka. Mereka melanjutkan latih tanding tersebut hingga selesai.

 _ **PRITTTT!**_

Pelatih Shuutoku telah meniup peluit. Seperti yang diduga, Rakuzan menang banyak. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang kaisar.

Akashi langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan apa – apa setelah latih tanding tersebut. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Merendam dirinya di air dingin sambil memejamkan matanya. Kenapa ia merasa seperti ini ketika bertemu Midorima? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Napas Akashi tidak beraturan, jantungnya berdegup amat cepat dan darahnya berdesir aneh ketika menatap Midorima. Namun disisi lain Akashi merasakan dadanya sesak ketika melihat Midorima tersenyum kepada rekannya, Takao.

' _Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku?'_ Batin Akashi berteriak. Kalau seperti ini terus, ia tidak akan mampu untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda hijau tersebut.

.

.

"Reo _-nee,_ Akashi lagi – lagi bersikap aneh kan?"

Kotarou mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghela napas ketika menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi yang benar – benar aneh.

"'Kan, dia yang mengadakan _training camp_ ini, kenapa Akashi seakan – akan tidak menginginkannya?" Tanya Koutaro lagi.

Nebuya mengangguk – angguk setuju. Pemuda berotot itu mendengus ketika Reo lagi – lagi hanya mengatakan bahwa Akashi baik – baik saja.

Midorima sempat mencuri dengar percakapan trio raja tak bertahta dari Rakuzan itu. Sebenarnya, sejak awal Midorima bertemu Akashi di penginapan ini ia juga merasakan Akashi yang bersikap aneh. Ia lebih pendiam, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, ia bahkan melihat Akashi berulang kali tersentak ketika seseorang mengajaknya bicara.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia segera beranjak mencari Akashi. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Takao dan bahkan mengabaikan panggilan pelatihnya. Mungkin ia harus meluruskan sesuatu, meski Midorima tidak yakin jika masalah Akashi berkaitan dengannya.

.

.

Akashi menatap Midorima yang kini berada didepannya. Pemuda itu belum mengganti kaus basketnya, Akashi bahkan masih menemukan tetesan – tetesan peluh ditubuh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

" _Nani?"_ Tanya Akashi dingin.

Bagus. Sekarang Midorima jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Nanti malam keluarlah bersamaku. Kudengar ada festival didekat penginapan." Midorima merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Apa – apaan ini? mengajak Akashi ke festival? Berdua? Astaga… sepertinya Midorima sudah gila. Tujuannya kemari kan ingin menanyakan soal keadaan Akashi yang mendadak aneh, kenapa malah berakhir mengajak Akashi ke festival?

Akashi mengernyit. "Kau mengajakku ke festival huh? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Akashi dengan sindiran tersirat didalamnya. Akashi tahu bahwa semua akan ke festival nanti malam dan Akashi bertanya – tanya kenapa Midorima malah mengajaknya. Bukankah, ia terbiasa pergi dengan si mata elang itu?

"Ya, i—itu aku tidak bermaksud mengajakmu, tapi aku hanya—"

"Baiklah."

Midorima terbelalak. Akashi menyetujui ajakannya? Setelah menjawabnya, Akashi langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Midorima sempat bergeming untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Shin _-chan?_ Kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Takao ketika ia sampai dipintu kamar.

Midorima menghela napas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan rekan setimnya tersebut. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya.

.

.

Malamnya, seluruh orang dipenginapan pergi ke festival tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak tau ada festival apa. Menurut pemilik penginapan, itu festival yang sangat meriah karena jarang diadakan. Alhasil, mereka semua jadi tertarik untuk pergi kesana.

Akashi telah siap dengan pakaian santainya. Ia menghela napas, apakah Midorima benar – benar berniat mengajaknya? Bagaimana jika…

Akashi menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pergi setelah teman – temannya pergi duluan. Akashi sengaja menunggu Midorima ditempat yang tidak jauh dari penginapan, disana ada sebuah toko dan Akashi sengaja menunggunya disana.

Akashi bosan menunggu, ini sudah setengah jam ia berdiri disini dan ia tidak menemukan batang hidung Midorima sama sekali. Apa Midorima tadi tidak benar – benar serius mengajaknya? Untuk membunuh kebosanannya, Akashi memainkan ponselnya, ia tidak ingin menghubungi Midorima. Kenapa? Tidak tahu, intinya Akashi ingin Midorima segera datang.

Bagus. Akashi mulai menyesali keputusannya menerima ajakan Midorima. Ini sudah dua jam berlalu dan Midorima tidak datang juga. Mungkin, Midorima telah pergi dengan teman – temannya. Akashi menghela napas, ia memandang kelangit malam yang kelam. Tetesan – tetesan hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras. Akashi berteduh didepan toko tersebut. Udara semakin dingin.

Seharusnya Akashi tahu bahwa Midorima tidak benar – benar serius dengan ajakannya. Seharusnya Akashi tahu bahwa Midorima mungkin masih membencinya. Seharusnya Akashi tahu semua itu. Akashi tertawa—yang lebih tepat disebut menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ah, ini rasanya bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat teman – teman keajaibannya meninggalkannya.

Akashi duduk diemperan toko sambil memeluk lututnya. Badannya mulai menggigil karena hujan yang semakin deras. Akashi hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dan celana pendek, sementara hujan terus mengguyur dengan lebatnya.

"Loh? Akashi _-san?_ "

Akashi mendongak. Bukankah itu kapten Shuutoku.

"Kenapa kau berdiam disitu Akashi _-san?_ Kau bisa masuk angin." Ootsubo mendekati Akashi. Tubuh pemuda itu lumayan basah. Sepertinya ia berlari menembus hujan.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Ootsubo.

Akashi mendongak. "Midorima." Jawabnya singkat.

Ootsubo sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Akashi yang singkat seperti itu. Akashi menunggu Midorima? Bukankah pemuda itu ada di penginapan bersama Takao. Namun, Ootsubo enggan mengatakannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke penginapan Akashi _-san_ , kau mau bareng denganku?"

Akashi menggeleng. Ootsubo bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan segera pergi. Akashi kembali duduk ditempatnya. Dengan hujan yang semakin deras, dan waktu yang semakin larut Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus membiarkan dirinya menunggu seperti ini.

.

.

"Midorima!"

Takao dan Midorima segera menutup telinganya. "Ada apa Ootsubo- _san?_ Kau tidak perlu teriak – teriak." Ujar Takao.

Ootsubo mengabaikan Takao dan segera menghampiri Midorima kemudian memegang kedua bahunya. "Apa maksudmu heh?"

Midorima berkedip – kedip bingung. "Ada apa Ootsubo- _senpai_?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berani membuat kapten Rakuzan menunggumu sendirian ditengah hujan begini, _baka!_ "

Midorima membelalak. Akashi menunggunya? Diluar hujan deras sekali dan Akashi menunggunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Midorima segera meraih jaketnya dan berlari keluar dari penginapan. Ia tidak peduli _senpai_ nya yang memanggil – manggil namanya serta Takao yang mencoba mengejarnya. Sekarang ini… Midorima terlalu khawatir.

Midorima tertegun ketika ia mendapati Akashi tengah meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dia pasti kedinginan. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Midorima segera menghampiri Akashi.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Midorima." Akashi tersenyum. Senyum itu… terlihat aneh, kosong dan… pahit?

"A—akashi."

"Tapi festivalnya sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Aku menunggumu selama tiga jam loh."

"K—kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saat aku tidak datang?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang loh saat kau mengajakku, makanya aku rela menunggumu, tapi… kurasa kau lebih senang bersama Takao- _kun._ "

Midorima tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasakan ada nada kekecewaan dari kalimat Akashi barusan. Rasa bersalah tiba – tiba menghinggapi relung hatinya. Midorima tidak bermaksud mengingkari janjinya, ia hanya tidak yakin dengan perkataan nya sendiri. Midorima juga tidak percaya bahwa aakshi sampai rela menunggunya seperti ini disaat Midorima sendiri tidak mempercayainya. Akashi seperti ini karena dirinya. Sejak awal, Akashi sudah tampak tidak baik – baik saja dan sekarang ia malah membuatnya semakin memburuk.

" _Go—gomen_ Akashi."

Akashi menghela napas. "Ah, hujannya sudah mulai reda. Sepertinya aku harus kembali." Akashi tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Midorima. Ia berlalu, melewati Midorima begitu saja. Namun, Midorima tahu bahwa Akashi tidak baik – baik saja.

" _Matte,_ Akashi!"

Midorima menahan lengan Akashi membuat si empunya berhenti. Akashi tidak menatap Midorima, tidak pula mengatakan apa – apa. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka untuk beberapa saat hingga Midorima membalik tubuh Akashi. Hujan memang mulai reda, tapi rintiknya masih terus jatuh membasahi tanah. Wajah Akashi basah, pun dengan rambut dan sebagian tubuhnya. Midorima tidak tahu, apakah wajah Akashi basah karena air mata atau karena rintik hujan.

"A—akashi, jangan diam saja, _nanodayo._ " Midorima menangkup wajah Akashi. Entah keberanian darimana sampai ia melakukan hal itu kepada seorang Akashi.

Sebuah rengkuhan lembut diterima Akashi ditengah rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai deras lagi. Akashi merasa bagitu hangat, padahal hujan mulai deras lagi. Beban dihatinya entah kenapa tiba – tiba menguap meski tidak banyak seiring dengan kehangatan yang ia terima dari pemuda didepannya. Akashi hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepala merahnya di dada Midorima. Kemudian, tetesan – tetesan kristal bening mulai ikut jatuh dari kedua iris milik sang _emperor._

Akashi lelah. Lelah menepis perasaannya, lelah melupakan apa yang sudah melekat di ingatannya. Lelah menahan rasa sakit karena tahu perasaannya tidak akan mungkin terbalaskan. Akashi juga lelah melihat Midorima tersenyum untuk yang lain, sementara dihadapannya ia bertingkah dingin. Itu menyakitkan.

Midorima merasakan kausnya basah. Tapi Midorima tak yakin itu dari tangis Akashi. Mereka ditengah rintikan hujan, namun dadanya terasa hangat.

"Bukankah, menyakiti diri sendiri itu tidak boleh _nanodayo?_ " Ujar Midorima ditelinga Akashi. Akashi tidak paham maksud pertanyaan Midorima, namun ia meresapi pertanyaan itu.

Sekarang, biarlah mereka tidak mengetahui perasaan masing – masing. Jadi saat ini, biarlah mereka saling menyalurkan kehangatan lewat pelukan itu. Sebagai teman pun tidak masalah. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya. Keduanya hanya berpelukan. Merengkuh dalam diam. Berusaha mengukir perasaan yang mereka sendiri tidak saling mengetahui bersama – sama. Menanamkan lekat dalam kaset memori keduanya.

Disana, diantara rintik hujan dan angin malam, dua anak adam saling menjabarkan kasih sayang tanpa berkata.

.

.

FIN


End file.
